europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Florence and the Machine
'Florence and the Machine (zapisywane również jako Florence + The Machine) – brytyjski zespół indie rockowy. Historia Powstawanie i wczesne lata Pomysł stworzenia grupy Florence and the Machine był początkowo swoistym żartem wokalistki. W 2006 roku Florence Welch wraz z Isabellą Summers koncertowały pod nazwą Florrible + Misrabella, a później Florence Robot/Isa Machine, lecz zorientowano się, że jest ona za długa . Zespół oficjalnie został założony w 2007 roku, a dotychczasową nazwę grupy skrócono do Florence and the Machine. Nazwę zespołu należy tłumaczyć jako współpracę Florence Leontine Mary Welch z innymi muzykami, którzy swoją grą uzupełniają jej śpiew. Obecnie obok niej w składzie grają: Robert Ackroyd (gitara), Christopher Lloyd Hayden (perkusja), Isabella Summers (klawisze), Mark Saunders (gitara basowa) oraz Tom Monger (harfa). W 2007 roku, Welch rozpoczęła współpracę z zespołem Ashok, który pracował nad albumem Plans, który miała wydać wytwórnia Filthy Lucre/About Records. Ten album zawierał wcześniejszą wersję singla „Kiss with a Fist”, który tam nosił nazwę „Happy Slap”. Florence podpisała kontrakt z menadżerem grupy Ashok, ale zrezygnowała z niego tłumacząc, iż „czuje, że jest w złym zespole”. Grupą Florence and The Machine zarządza Mairead Nash (jedna z członkiń duetu Queens of Noize), która postanowiła zostać ich menadżerem po tym, jak spotkała pijaną wokalistkę w klubowej toalecie, gdzie śpiewała przebój Etty James „Something's Got a Hold on Me”. Lungs 6 lipca 2009 roku grupa Florence and the Machine wydała w Wielkiej Brytanii swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Lungs, który wyprodukowany został przez Jamesa Forda, Paula Epwortha, Steve’a Mackeya oraz Charliego Hugalla. Większość materiału na płytę została napisana jako odpowiedź Welch na zerwanie z byłym chłopakiem. Florence stwierdziła, że „On woli żeby nie mówić o tym. To zabawne, że o tym śpiewam”. Album dotarł do pierwszego miejsca na liście przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii i drugiego w Irlandii. 6 sierpnia 2009 roku album sprzedał się w ilości ponad 100 tysięcy egzemplarzy w Wielkiej Brytanii i od 10 sierpnia przez pięć kolejnych tygodni znajdował się na drugim miejscu na liście UK Albums Chart. Po tym jak 25 lipca 2009 roku album został wydany w Stanach Zjednoczonych w formacie digital download, zadebiutował on na siedemnastej pozycji na liście Billboard Top Heatseekers, ostatecznie osiągając numer jeden. Płyta oficjalnie została wydana w Stanach Zjednoczonych w dniu 20 października przez wytwórnię Universal Republic. Singlem promującym album był utwór „Kiss with a Fist”, wydany 9 czerwca 2008 roku. Znalazł się on na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmów Wild Child. Zbuntowana księżniczka, Zabójcze ciało i St Trinian's: The Legend of Fritton's Gold oraz w serialu telewizyjnym 90210 i Ocalić Grace. Kolejny singel „Dog Days Are Over” wydany 1 grudnia 2008 roku, został nagrany bez instrumentów w studiu „wielkości toalety”. Utwór wykorzystany został w serialu Plotkara, Community, Kamuflaż, Kumple oraz zwiastunie filmu Jedz, módl się, kochaj. „Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)” wydany został 22 czerwca 2009 roku jako trzeci singel z albumu. Niewielka część melodii, a także słowa „How quickly the glamour fades”, pochodziły z utworu „House Jam” grupy Gang Gang Dance. Członkowie grupy zauważywszy to skontaktowali się z wytwórnią grupy Florence and The Machine. Island Records uznała naruszenie i zgodziła się zapłacić tantiemy grupie Gang Gang Dance za wykorzystanie ich utworu. Welch zgodziła się, że popełniła błąd i stwierdziła, że jej zamiarem było oddać hołd. Po wydaniu albumu Lungs następnymi singlami zostały utwory „Drumming Song” oraz cover The Source i Candi Staton utworu „You Got the Love” z 1986 roku. Ten ostatni doczekał się także drugiej wersji zatytułowanej „You Got the Dirtee Love” z angielskim raperem Dizzee Rascalem, z którym Welch wykonała go podczas gali Brit Awards 2010. Dzień później utwór wydany został jako singel i dotarł do drugiego miejsca na liście UK Singles Chart. 5 stycznia 2010 roku utwór „Hurricane Drunk” był pierwotnie zapowiadany jako kolejny singiel z albumu. Jednakże w dniu 3 marca na oficjalnej stronie zespołu pojawiła się informacja, że grupa ponownie wydaje singel „Dog Days Are Over”. Utwór cyfrowo wydany został w dniu 11 kwietnia 2010 roku, a następnego dnia pojawiła się nowa wersja teledysku. „Cosmic Love” był szóstym i zarazem ostatnim singlem z debiutanckiej płyty grupy. Wykorzystany został w amerykańskich serialach takich jak Chirurdzy, Pamiętniki wampirów, V ''i ''Nikita. Florence and the Machine wystąpili także gościnnie w odcinku zatytułowanym „Panic Roommate” serialu Plotkara, gdzie wykonali akustyczną wersję singla „Cosmic Love”. 12 maja 2010 roku poinformowano, że Florence And The Machine stworzy utwór o nazwie „Heavy in Your Arms” specjalnie na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Saga „Zmierzch”: Zaćmienie, gdzie w filmie wykorzystany został podczas napisów końcowych. Skład zespołu * Florence Welch - wokal * Isabella Summers - klawisze * Loren Humphrey - perkusja * Aku Orraca-Tetteth - perkusja, wokal wspierający (2018-) * Robert Ackroyd - gitara * Cyrus Bayandor - gitara basowa (2018-) * Tom Monger - harfa * Dionne Douglas - wiolonczela, wokal wspierający * Hazel Mills - klawisze, wokal wspierający Do roku 2015 w skład zespołu jako wokal wspierający wchodzili Sam White, Sherina White i Brenden Reilly. Między marcem 2015 a 2018 rokiem jako wokal wspierający występowali Lucy Potterdton i Roo Savill. Od 2018 roku rolę tę pełnią Aku Orraca-Tetteth, Dionne Douglas i Hazel Mills. 28 lutego 2018 roku perkusista zespołu, Christopher Lloyd Hayden, ogłosił na Instagramie opuszczenie zespołu. Nowym perkusistą grupy został Loren Humphrey, wspierany przez Aku Orracę-Tetteth. Z grupy odeszli również Mark Saunders - basista i Rusty Bradshaw - pianista i organista. Styl i inspiracje Florence Welch jest porównywana przez krytyków muzycznych do takich piosenkarek jak Kate Bush, Siouxsie Sioux, PJ Harvey oraz Björk. Ona sama stwierdziła, że jej wokalistkami, które zmieniły jej życie są Grace Slick i Patti Smith (której Welch poświęciła utwór „Patricia” na albumie „High as Hope”). Styl Florence and The Machine został określony jako „ciemny, mocny i romantyczny”. Ich muzyka to mieszanka klasycznego soulu i angielskiego rock artu. Florence Welch stwierdziła, że jej teksty podobne są do artystów renesansowych: „Mamy do czynienia ze wszystkimi z tych samych rzeczy, co kiedyś oni: miłość i śmierć, czas i ból, niebo i piekło”. Od 2008 roku Welch związana była z Stuartem Hammondem, redaktorem literackim, który dostarczył jej dużą część inspiracji na album Lungs. W 2011 roku para rozstała się z powodu sprzecznych potrzeb zawodowych, a rozpad związku zainspirował Florence do stworzenia drugiego albumu. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści